Topsy Turvey
'''Topsy Turvey '''is both the fourth part of the second episode in the first season, and the second part of the twenty-fifth episode. The latter is preceeded by Ballooning, while the former is the second episode known in the TV series. Plot It's hot out in the summer heat, and to get relief from the blazing sun, Toopy and Binoo wear popsicle skates and skate their way into a frozen land of ice cream. Summary As the scene drops down on Toopy and Binoo feeling hot while they sat on the swings, Toopy comments "Look at that sun! It's sure is bright! It's so hot, huh, Binoo? My throat is really dry!" Toopy tells Binoo that he gets an idea. He is with Frozen Rocket Popsicles! He and Binoo lick their Frozen Rocket Popsicles from that day on. Then, Toopy tells Binoo that he gets another idea. In a successive series of scenes, He and Binoo had sticked some Frozen Rocket Popsicles to their feet, and skated and skated for quite a while. Once Toopy and Binoo made it to the arctic, they were amazed. Toopy says "Wow! Looks good enough to eat, I think I'll give that a try." Toopy licks the Frozen Rocket Popsicles stone. He and Binoo turn around and he shocked and found penguins in an icy stoned race, Toopy comments the dictionary about Penguins, until he flies through the air, and landed to the Hockey skating contest. Toopy has a turn to do, and he and Binoo climbed up to the icy stoned race. Toopy says "I'll start okay, here I go, 1, 2..." He and Binoo got slid down, until they fly through the air, and landed to the Hockey skating contest, and Binoo got his head stuck in the snow. Toopy and Binoo find the penguins and the polar bears playing hockey. The green iguana is dressed up as a referee, then Toopy and Binoo show up and they skated and put their helmets on. Everyone plays a Hockey game at the Hockey skating contest. Toopy says "You're amazing, Binoo! Go go go, he shoots, he scores! Yay, Binoo!" Binoo gots his head stuck in the snow again. Toopy came over and he and Binoo started shivering due to the cold, so they take off their skates to get warmed up and decided to go home. They then go back to the garden. As the scene drops down on Toopy and Binoo feeling hot while being sat on the swings again, He and Binoo lick their almost all melted Frozen Rocket Popsicles from that day on. Toopy comments "Nice and warm again! Maybe too warm!" Toopy tells Binoo that he gets an idea. He is with Vanilla Ice Cream! Toopy says "These will cool us off, huh, Binoo." Binoo happily shivered and the episode ends (if it's this only, the credits, but if not, the next transition to segment 2, 3, 4 or 5.) Transcript Trivia * Split Screen Bug airings of this episode use the Tanya Cookies Logo at the end instead. * This is the final episode to air on the Tanya Cookies block brand. * Toopy's voice he had in The Castle, Ballooning with Binoo and Soapy Toopy was also debuted in this episode. * The graphics has been changed in this episode again. All of these things have been used in the preceeded episode Ballooning with Binoo. *Goof: At the end of the episode, Toopy wears his winter clothes although it's not winter time. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:T Category:Article Stubs Category:Recurring Episodes Category:Santa Toopy